


Just One Last Dance

by Thorin0209



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorin0209/pseuds/Thorin0209
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>两个人都是演员，Erik找到了一些东西，关于Charles，可是他把它们弄丢了，再也找不回来了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想写成大长篇，可是没有时间，所以先把最想写的一段写出来，就这样吧【。

做个演员不是件让人轻松的事儿，艾瑞克在心里念叨着，他从自己大衣底部摸索出一包皱巴巴的万宝路，皱了皱眉，妥协般地抽出一根抿到唇间。而当他试图再掏出一个打火机时，艾瑞克失败了。

 

“该死的。”艾瑞克恶狠狠地用牙齿碾着唇间那支闻起来散发着陈旧味道的香烟，直到舌尖尝到一丝烟草苦涩的香味。他装模作样地把香烟夹到两指之间，两腮敬业地瘪下去，向寒冷的伦敦街头长长地，叹息般地吐出一口白雾——只是无聊的物理反应罢了。

 

我本来可以吐个漂亮的烟圈的，艾瑞克愤愤地想。他紧了紧大衣领，从另一边裤子口袋里找到一条薄薄的羊毛围巾，他用一种能勒死自己的力道把那薄得让人羞于称它为围巾的毛料缠绕到自己脖子上。不知怎地，他脑海里忽然跳出瑞雯那张尖酸的嘲讽脸，一头仿佛被火焰亲吻过的红发跋扈地在冬天的干风里散开。她的发胶一定用完了，艾瑞克被自己这不着调的思想逗乐了，站在原地，满眼的迷茫。他就那么孤零零地站在那儿，似乎忘记了自己即将要做的事儿。

 

艾瑞克那双湿润的灰绿眼睛在风里受伤般地眯起来，他走向自己的车，一辆低调的，颇有些破旧的欧宝，他拉开车门坐进去，双手规规矩矩地摆到方向盘上。他的唇间仍叼着那支没有点燃的烟，他若有所思地用指尖点着方向盘的边缘，没人知道他在想什么。

 

他发动车子，排气管喷出灰白的尘雾，艾瑞克知道自己要去哪儿，至少现在知道。

 

导演特意弄来的大挂钟声音低沉地履行职责，艾瑞克抬头看了一眼，疲惫地叹了口气。他很确定这个点儿片场一个人也没有了。等等，他惊恐地想起，我带了拖车的钥匙吗？艾瑞克谨慎地摸向自己的大衣内袋，谢天谢地，艾瑞克近乎眷恋地握紧那冰冷的金属，它在这儿。

 

“它在这儿。”

 

艾瑞克打开查尔斯的拖车门——查尔斯的拖车和艾瑞克的拖车向来靠在一起——微微猫着腰钻进去，没过多久他就找到了自己想要的东西。这玩意儿，艾瑞克看着它，很重要。他珍重地把它放进衣服的内袋，喃喃自语：

 

“是的，它在这儿。”

 

“艾瑞克？”

 

艾瑞克吓了一大跳，他迅速转过身来试图辩解，头顶狠狠撞上了拖车顶部。他捂着脑袋，眼角有生理泪水的湿润痕迹。那声音听起来有那么点儿像查尔斯的，艾瑞克绝望地想，我不是变态，我也不是跟踪狂，他在心底尖叫。他揉着眼睛，试图看清面前蔚蓝眼眸，殷红嘴唇的人，试图认清那张脸上所有的情绪，看进查尔斯的脑子里，在那些复杂神秘的沟沟壑壑里寻找——寻找——

 

“艾瑞克，”查尔斯和蔼地冲他微笑，“没想到这个点儿你还会在这里。”

 

艾瑞克颇有些尴尬地从查尔斯的拖车里爬出来，依然挣扎着辩解：

 

“是的——我只是来这儿，嗯，找点儿东西。”

 

“那你找到了吗？”查尔斯温柔地问，他的眼睛直直地望向艾瑞克。

 

“你找到了吗，”他重复，“无论是什么，你找到你所想要的东西了吗？”

 

艾瑞克闭上眼睛，重又睁开，我不知道，他不确定自己是否说出了声，我不知道。

 

“你在这儿做什么呢，”艾瑞克干巴巴地问，声音莫名的变调。

 

“和你一样，”查尔斯轻声说，“来找点儿东西。”他缓缓地凑近，试探性地吻了一下艾瑞克的嘴唇，带着紧张气味，抿得密不透风的嘴唇，艾瑞克收紧下颚的线条低下头回吻查尔斯，一点儿一点儿地加重力气吻他，他们的鼻子亲昵地蹭在一起，查尔斯有些急切地吮着艾瑞克的下唇，手指在艾瑞克的后背捏成紧紧的拳头。

 

“你说谎，”艾瑞克微微抬起脸来，喘着气说，“你在跳舞。”艾瑞克看到导演给演员们租的两层小楼里温暖的鹅黄灯光，老式的唱碟机缄默地旋转，微弱的音乐声围绕着空地上的他们两个，分辨不出曲调。

 

“一个人没法跳舞，我的朋友。”查尔斯几乎是笑着说。他安静地待在艾瑞克怀里，额头边柔软的棕褐头发温柔地打着卷儿。

 

“现在我们是两个人。”艾瑞克提醒查尔斯。

 

“哦——是的，我的朋友，“查尔斯这会儿真笑出声了，“我们现在是两个人。”他鼻翼两边淡淡的雀斑让他每一个表情都无比生动，艾瑞克以一种危险的迷醉看向查尔斯。

 

查尔斯和艾瑞克走进那幢小小的楼里，在简陋的舞池里面对面地站着。查尔斯主动搂住艾瑞克的腰，把他的手摆到自己的肩膀上，艾瑞克一开始试图抗议，却被查尔斯轻蔑的一句话打败：

 

“哦，得了吧艾瑞克，人人都知道你压根儿不会跳舞。”艾瑞克觉得自己又看到了瑞雯的嘲讽脸，不愧是兄妹，亲生的，他翻了个白眼。

 

查尔斯搂在艾瑞克腰间的手引导着他的动作，不幸地，艾瑞克似乎天生就没有这方面的天赋，他笨拙地移动自己的脚，眼睛紧紧盯住自己的脚尖，即使如此，查尔斯的脚也没有逃脱被艾瑞克再三踩中的命运。

 

“没关系，哦——没事儿，我的朋友。”查尔斯满脸都是难掩的笑意，肩膀也一抖一抖的，他绷住嘴角，一本正经地宣布：“初学者，这是正常的，你得相信我，我的朋友。”

 

艾瑞克狐疑地牵着查尔斯的手转了几个圈儿，“真的？”他问，“你确定？”

 

“当然——当然。”查尔斯没绷住笑了出来，紧接着又摆出那副让人信服的正经脸，艾瑞克看看自己，又看看查尔斯，突然反应过来，他咬牙切齿地说：

 

“我是不会跳舞，查尔斯，可那不意味着我没见过跳舞——你在教我跳女步。”

 

“哦——哦艾瑞克，”查尔斯松开搂住艾瑞克的手捂住肚子大笑，笑得上气不接下气，“你跳得挺好的，作为一位······身材略显高大的女士，我说真的。”

 

艾瑞克捞起查尔斯的腰用力地吻他，把更多的笑声和更多的玩笑堵回查尔斯的喉咙里，他们相拥着随着音乐慢慢摇动，亲吻着对方的嘴唇，眼皮，脸颊。鹅黄的温暖灯光让查尔斯柔软的面部线条模糊得一塌糊涂，他们近乎虔诚地接吻，查尔斯吻了吻艾瑞克的脸侧，用他那唱歌一样的声音动听地唱进艾瑞克耳朵里：

 

“自从我们遇见彼此，艾瑞克，我似乎确信了世界上就是有那么一回事，无论我们是年轻的，苍老的，性别相同抑或不同都没关系，我是说，那又怎么样呢，我们在虚幻的电波里一次又一次地相遇，在这儿，在那儿，有时候擦肩而过，这都没什么大不了，一切都只是时间问题，不是吗？”

 

艾瑞克有些不敢置信地扳过查尔斯的肩膀，“你不打算出柜，”艾瑞克发誓，这几个字眼儿从他自己的嘴里说出来让他胃部一阵阵抽搐，“你不打算出柜！”他咆哮，“为什么查尔斯？你看不到这个社会对同性恋苛刻的对待吗？男孩儿们撒谎，吹牛皮，看黄片来掩盖自己的性向，在街上小心翼翼地触碰指尖，那可连瓦肯吻都算不上，查尔斯，你到底——”

 

“你太戏剧性了艾瑞克，”查尔斯又叹了口气，“我们已经不再受到歧视，现在同性恋已经不是恶魔的代名词了，越来越多的地区正在起草同性婚姻合法化的草案，人们尝试着在接纳，在学习，为什么你不肯给他们一个机会？我们是演员，是私生活曝光在大众眼皮底下的人，公开出柜——”

 

“就像你所说的，查尔斯，只是草案！只是······上帝，”艾瑞克恍然大悟般看向查尔斯有些苍白的脸，“你仍然在恐惧你的母亲——她是个过去式了，查尔斯，为什么你就不能随她去？为什么你要一直紧紧地抓住她不让她过去？你是个勇敢面对自己的人，查尔斯，我知道。随它去查尔斯，让我们团结起来，独立——”他胡乱地亲吻查尔斯，搂住他的肩膀。

 

“可我是个泽维尔。”查尔斯艰难地分开两个人，“我有责任，艾瑞克，我很抱歉，可是我是个该死的泽维尔。我要说的是这儿没有什么独立，团结，至少，”他看向艾瑞克，“至少在我们所讨论的这个问题上没有，每个人都是一样的，艾瑞克，同性恋，异性恋，我们没有什么区别，”查尔斯用一种令人心绞的疲惫语气阐明自己的观点，冷静得在艾瑞克看来有些残酷，“我会出柜，但不是公开，艾瑞克。”

 

艾瑞克站在离查尔斯几英寸以外的地方，看着他：

 

“不，我们不一样，”他轻轻地说，“你是个生物学教授，查尔斯，你该知道人类是多么残忍自私的种族，他们本能地排斥和他们不同的种族，就像人类排斥变种人一样，”他顿了顿，“是的，你是个泽维尔——而我是个德国人。”

 

“你是如此遥远，艾瑞克，”查尔斯用一种绝望的语调说，“你在哪儿？”

 

艾瑞克低头笑了：

 

“我不知道，某个遥不可及的地方？充满了所谓的责任，逃避的地方？”

 

“有任何办法能把你带回来，带回到我身边吗？”

 

我不知道，艾瑞克心想：

 

“不行，我亲爱的，”艾瑞克重新系起那条薄薄的羊毛围巾，“不行。”

 

他重新踏进那辆欧宝，靠在座椅上重又掏出一根香烟，他还是没有打火机，他坐在那儿假装在吸烟，这让他觉得自己傻透了。

 

我没有找到我要找的东西，他在心里说，我把他弄丢了，他不在这儿了，不再在这儿了。

 

【I FIND NOTHING，Erik told himself，I LOST HIM，HE IS NOT HERE，NOT ANYMORE.】

 

他回到自己的公寓，洗了个澡，艾瑞克坐在自己的床沿发呆，围着一条浴巾。

 

自从踏进卧室的第一步起，艾瑞克的手机就响个不停，艾瑞克只是一次又一次地挂断它，手机仍不厌其烦地响着，艾瑞克抓起手机试图把它摔到墙上，艾玛化着浓妆的脸冷冰冰地映在手机屏幕上，艾瑞克犹豫着接了电话，里面传出艾玛略带慌乱的声音——那可出乎艾瑞克的意料，他还以为即使世界末日，艾玛也只会往自己的指甲上涂着指甲油，淡淡地应一句：“好的，我知道了。”

 

“艾瑞克，”他听到那边噪杂的一片，“我是说，你得来医院一趟，越快越好。”她斩钉截铁地打断了艾瑞克一切可能的回答：

 

“现在，艾瑞克，你得马上来。”

 

艾瑞克站了起来，喉咙里发不出声音。

 

“——是查尔斯。”

 

END.

 

 

 

 

什么你竟然知道有彩蛋

 

 

 

 

 

 

好吧

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

当艾瑞克赶到医院时，艾玛板着一张脸对他说：

 

“恭喜你，查尔斯给你生了个猴子。”

 

FIN.


End file.
